Typical gas bag modules comprise a gas bag which is provided with an inflation opening, through which the interior of the gas bag is able to be charged with a gas under pressure in order to change the gas bag from a folded state into a deployed one.
A significant problem occurring during inflation of a gas bag by gas under pressure from a gas generator is the risk of damage to the gas bag fabric constituting the wall of the gas bag by the impinging gas at an extremely high pressure and at a high temperature as it enters the interior of the gas bag. Conventionally the folded wall of the gas bag is opposite to the inflation opening so that the entering gas under pressure impinges directly on the wall. In order to preclude damage to the wall by the particles contained in the gas under pressure and the heat of the gas, it is possible to utilize a comparatively thick fabric. As an alternative, an additional fabric part can be employed, which is arranged between the inflation opening and the wall of the gas bag opposite thereto so that the gas under pressure may not directly strike the wall of the gas bag.